Anatomy
by Zero the Moon Fox
Summary: (Open Deviant Art Chat-room; #AnatomyUndertaleFF) Frisk has spent many years underground with her monster friends, all is well in the world under the mountain. Well..until her monster friends start wanting to now more about Frisk. And some skeletons are a bit or nosey than others. Some videos that fall into the Underground aren't very accurate of Human Anatomy.
1. Introduction: Last Reset (NEW)

If you don't understand this part that's ok. This is part will make sense later on. But this is the true start of this story.

And you all know I don't own Undertale or this song.

* * *

 **Introduction: Last Reset**

This song will help set the mood for the first apart of this chapter- **The Wolf by Phildel**

* * *

"Mother…

The world has ended…

I killed everyone...

Destroyed everything you asked me to…

It's just you and me now…

Now it's time for you to keep your promise to me…" Frisk spoke dryly.

Only the two forms, a child, and woman, stood in the empty darkness. All is lost, and yet still real in the absence of nothing. The sky is a navy blue like the night sky on Earth, but there aren't stars or life anywhere. There only the liquid black terrain and the night sky. The terrain gives under Frisk's weight like water gives under a droplet. With each step or movement, a ripple runs around the floor under the two forms.

Frisk floated in the darkness before the woman dressed in white. Her small form appeared innocent. But the blood and dust mixture smudged on her face, hands, and clothes stained the innocent form. Frisk's baby blue eyes are filled with hope and tears, her heart filled to the brim with determination to free everyone at the cost of her own soul.

She wore her favorite purple and blue striped shirt, jeans, and little tan boots. A small pack on her back to hold all that was dear to her. Her hair was a bit messy with dried blood and chalky dust remains. Knife still dripping blood as it lay limply in her dust coded hands. Her smile was big and cheery but the corners twitched a bit every few minutes. Cuts on her cheeks, hands, arms, and legs were commonplace.

"Oh? Is that so Puppet?" the woman was tall and slim with eyes an emerald color. Her long straight auburn hair blew elegantly by the wind that does not exist. A small gold crown was on her head. Skin as pale as a corpse, perfectly shaped nose, lips royal red despite not wearing makeup, pointed chin, topped off with a large 'X' shaped scar over where her heart would be on her exposed chest.

Clad in a long white day dress with no sleeves. A thick rose red ribbon weaved around the top of the dress; to hold the dress up and around her body. The ribbon wrapped around the woman's small chest into a graceful bow between her soft shoulder blades. There was royal red sunflower embroidery lining the bottom edge of the dress. She wore no shoes on her petite feet.

"Remember? You promised that if I destroy this world willingly you'd free the monsters…free humanity…that you'd let the world be. All at the cost of my freedom, soul, and determination. Well? I have done as I promised. Now reset and make it right, as you promised." Frisk held out her small red soul in the palm of her tiny hands towards the woman.

"I see. Well, my dear. How about you do it again? I wasn't watching." Chimed the woman as a malicious grin pulled at her silk lips. As she snatched up the child's soul.

"…you promised…"

"Well, my dear I'm sorry. Mommy just doesn't have time to watch you kill them. After all, can you blame me? You're so pathetic and impulsive." She scoffed at Frisk as she bit into Frisk's soul.

Frisk cried out in unparalleled pain, "AHHH…" before falling to her knees and whispering, "…but you promised…"

"You're like reading the same boring book over…and…over….and…over again. You're really not worth my time." She started to pull Frisk's soul as a rip started to transpire at the top between the hearts two swellings.

Frisk gasped for air, "…yo…you…pr…pro…promised…" The woman ripped a bit more.

"So? You're just replaceable trash to me." crackled the woman.

"…y…you…promised." Frisk stood slowly up to a slumped stance.

The woman laughed before turning around, "Your soul is worthless." She tore more, the rip almost a third of the way down Frisk's soul now.

Frisk took a limping step towards the woman, whimpering through the pain as she started to cough up blood.

Rip.

Howled the woman with joy, "What a broken little doll you are."

Step.

"…promised…"

"Do you really think I find you, scary sweetheart?"

Rip.

"You came from my soul. So you belong to me."

Step.

"…yu….proimsed…"

"Just die already!" yelled the woman as she pulled on the soul once more.

 ***99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999***

Frisk's soul shatters as her body cascade into a pile of dust on the liquid floor of oblivion. "Reset." chimed the woman resentfully as she cast the time spell. "What a waste of a soul." Frisk croaked out her last words, "I shouldn't have shown you mercy…" "Oh eat your heart out! You wouldn't have been strong enough to kill me anyways."

Her last thought was, 'I have failed you all again. I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't brave enough…I'm so sorry. Toriel would you be disappointed in me? Would Papyrus you still believe in me? Undyne would you still stand by me? Alphy and Mettaton would you still call me friend? King Asgore would you understand why I did it? And…and Sans could you ever forgive me? i Am So SoRrY…'

* * *

 ***?'S POINT OF VIEW***

* * *

 _Italic = Being One_

Underline = Being Two

 **Bold = Being Three**

 _ **AlL tHrEe = BeInGs SpEaK/aCt As OnE**_

* * *

" _Who am I?"_

"I do not know."

" **What are we? "**

 _Are we…one in the same?_

I believe so…

 **How can this be? This isn't normal!**

 _Yea…how can we be three when we are one?_

Normally we just return as we were when the timeline is reset by them…

 **So…why not this time?**

… _Did we fall apart?_

…Did we lose our determination?

… **Did we just die for real…**

 _..._

What do we do now?

 **I...I...I don't really know...**

 _Do...We try again?_

But we're not one! How do we…

 **We stay determined…**

(SAVE LOST: ERROR; ERROR)

…

…Keep trying

… **We have to…**

(REBOOTING: SAVE FOUND; CORRUPTED SAVES)

… _Saves?_

…Odd

… **There are three saves?**

 _Three worlds?_

No three gates…

 **Where do they go?**

(SAVE ONE; EARTH)

(SAVE TWO; VOID)

(SAVE THREE; UNKNOWN)

… _So…how will we do this?_

…

 **I think I know what just happened to us.**

 _Oh?_

Do tell…because we're clueless.

 **We just died in another failed attempt at saving the world. Only, this time, we gave up hope...and lost our determination. We are now falling apart, splitting into three separate beings.**

 _We need to fuse back together then!_

…Maybe not right away. This maybe just what we need!

 **What are you mad?! She's right we need to refuse and un-die right now!**

 _How can being separated be a good idea?_

Think about it. If we are one being split into three we can be in three different places at once. There have to be weaknesses in us that we don't see or we wouldn't have failed so many times if there wasn't.

 **...I see what you mean. You're saying we should divide and conquer.**

 _We could try and train. Maybe we can fix the weaknesses three times as fast._

My point exactly.

… **Well…we need a plan and we need nicknames. Otherwise talking to each other could get difficult.**

 _Well, what should we call me?_

I'll call you My Lady.

 **I'm down with that.**

 _Who next?_

Me.

 **How about…umm**

 _How about we call her, Annalies?_

…I like it.

 **That sounds like a good name!**

 _What about Nine?_

Humm…Nine?

 **Nine? Just Nine?**

 _Yea…but if you don't like it we can think of another one!_

…

 **N…n..no…I like it. It is very simple. But for some reason, it calls to me.**

 _So we are three parts of Frisk's being. I will be called My Lady._

And I will be Annalies.

 **I'll go by the nickname Nine.**

… _ **nOw LeTs ReEnTeR tHe WoRlD…**_

 _And so I woke up in a patch of yellow flowers in the Underground._

…And so I woke up in a dusty land where only the 'sinner' go.

... **And so I woke up in a realm where only the dead enter and the living only whisper about…**

 _ **tHiS wIlL bE tHe LaSt ReSeT…wE cAn NoT fAiL aGaiN…**_

* * *

Thank you all for the messages and reviews. There will be more fixes and updates soon...as in today.

I hope you enjoy the bit.


	2. Falling from Grace

(Song for the chapter is "It Has Begun" by Starset)

* * *

DEAR LORD THIS TOOK ME SO MANY HOURS TO WRITE! And I still feel like it's going to confuse people. -_- Ok, to make it easier on you. This whole chapter is going about Frisk going through the actions on a normal Mercy Run, while her mind jumps back to a memory of her past.

This memory is very important later on. And it's not filler btw, the story/flash back is plot. :3

Good luck guessing what's going on. I've had a LOT of time to think up the plot for this story and boy is it one deep rabbit hole.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Falling from Grace

 _It has begun…_

As Frisk plummeted through the darkness towards reality she thought over her life. Up to this point, nothing had changed. Now with the splitting of her body, mind, and soul she wondered if this was the chance they had been waiting so long for.

Never before had her being been in three places at once. It was confusing. Because she knew who she was, she knew who they were. But without the other parts of her there she felt...incomplete.

The sensation of Annalies' and Nines' soul fragments put her slightly at ease. As she could pinpoint them and their well-being at all times even if they were all corporeal on different plains of existence. Likewise, they can feel her.

 _ **-[story line]-**_

 **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later...**

 **Mt. EBOTT**

 **201X**

 **Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return.**

 _ **-[press 2 or enter]-**_

 **...**

 _ **-[Begin Game]-**_

…

 _ **Name the fallen human.**_

 **F_R_I_S_K**

 _ **-[Done]-**_

Frisk felt the impact of the earth under her limp body, as light shined through her closed eyelids. The sweet smell of the yellow flowers traveled to her nose. But she did not move from her position. She still craved the soft embrace of the darkness.

The pain in her body hadn't stopped throbbing. With each Reset, the pain of pulling herself back together by sheer willpower became worse slowly over time.

As she wobbled to her feet, a memory flashed before her closed eyelids. It was a memory from before the fall. Her heart ached for those times when her real mother held her at night as she read them all to sleep. She longed for those intense green eyes and velvety words that would watch over her with strong motherly intent.

[All the _italic_ is the story that Frisk is remembering. All the **bold** is Frisk's real actions as she recalls the memory.]

 _"Once upon a time, there was an island that floated above an ocean of Magic. It was said to be a civilization built on bonds called Links between humans and monsters. It was a place where Magic and Causes converged and blended. They called themselves the Dio V (D-O-V)._

 _They were a merciful and intelligent race."_

 **Frisk opened her yellow eyes and looked over the room as she had done a million times before. Nothing was out of place. She started to walk for the archway leaving the flowers behind.**

" _Mommy, were they weird looking? I mean...", Frisked asked shyly. Fearing her mother's disapproving glare she looked down at her tiny hands. Frisk only dared to look when a pair of pale slender hands closed over her hands. A warm velvety chuckle slipped through her mother's rosy lips. "Yes, some of them were peculiar looking, sweetheart. But most of them looked like normal humans and monsters."_

 **Frisk took a breath before the room she knew would hold the first meeting with Flowey.**

" **Howdy!"**

" **I'm Flowey!"**

" **Flowey the flower."**

" _The Dio V kings were a mix of monsters and humans that shared a bloodline. They were one of the few bloodlines to be both mixed and had roots from the first king and queen." "Mother who was the first king and queen?", Frisked asked as she turned in her mother's lap._

 _Frisk must have had an awe-inspiring look on her face because her mother's eyes lit up and a soft smile pulled at her lips. "Well, my dear their names were King Zelig_ _ **(*1)**_ _and Queen Aiko_ _ **(2*).**_ _King Zelig and Queen Aiko had never meant to become rulers of the Dio Vs. It was an unplanned oversight."_

" _How so, mommy?" Frisk asked in wonderment. A moment passed as child and mother shared a quiet stare. Then her mother closed the book she was reading. Laying the book on Chara's bed stand, her mother looked over at Chara's sleeping form before turning back to Frisk. "How about we make this your bedtime story tonight, ok? Because if I tell you the history behind our kind and read the story of The Fall to you we'll be here all night." chuckled her mother lightly. "Aww, but mom." Frisk cried in her fake whining tone; which made her mother's smile grow wider at her child's silly behavior._

 **Toriel came and lead Frisk away from where she had scared Flowey away. Frisk couldn't help but compare her mother to Toriel. While Toriel was a better caretaker than her mother there was something about her real mother that Frisk longed for dearly.**

" _Ok, mommy." Frisk smiled sweetly as she turned in her mother's lap to face her. She loved to watch her mother's eyes as she tells stories. Her mother didn't have to make voices or state details to her stories to feel deep and real. Those pools of green spoke volumes of her feelings and thoughts._

 **Frisk followed her beloved goat mom, flirted every chance she got. Toriel gave the same lines she always gave. But despite that Frisk still enjoyed Toriel and listened to her thoroughly.**

 _There were times her mother's eyes would be filled with joy or sorrow when she told the stories to the children. Often more than not they seemed happy enough, but when she reads the book about The Fall to the children those pools of green bleed into dull and dark watery storm clouds. Like The Fall still hurt her greatly. And most likely it did, after all, how does one recover from something like that?_

 **Walking through the Ruins alone Frisk once again found the faded blue ribbon and the toy knife. Now she stood staring at the empty city that once was populated with the entire monster kind before they moved on. Looking down at the ribbon and toy knife.**

" _Well, once upon a time humans and monsters refused to work together outside of rare trading festivals. And these trades were more of a formality and less of a true trade. There wasn't a war between the two. But there was a lot of puffed up pride and cold shoulder reactions to one another. The races were just like passing strangers on the street; cold but not rude. Uncaring; but watchful. Hateful; but quietly so, with no violent action taken. The world at the time was safe but very limited." Frisk had started nuzzling into her mother's long soft red hair as she whispered the story in her ear._

" **Haleema (*5)… What happened to you, Blue?" Frisk remembers Haleema Arctic… "The youngest out of us all, but you were by far one of the best listeners I have ever known." Frisk moved on. She stopping by the Spiders bake sale and bought a few treats. She knows she'll need them.**

 _Her mother began to push the rocking chair they were sharing as she continued the story. One day a young man by the name of Zelig Edric; a human. Came across a fallen monster by the name of Aiko Tiesha. Aiko had been raped, beaten, and left for dead by a monster who wished for her soul in Bonding." Frisk gasped as her head shot up from her mother's shoulder. "But monsters love each other right?! Didn't you say they cared greatly for each other!" Frisk was almost in tears at the sad tale of Aiko. "Monsters during the period of the Fall and on loved each other. At the time of Zelig and Aiko monsters could be just as hateful and merciless to one another as humans are to each other. It was a dark time my dear."_ _Frisk absently nodded at that as she slowly took in this fact._

 **Frisk walked through the calming Ruins, sparing all she came across. Only now that she stands under the dead tree in Toriel's yard did Frisk think to ask herself the question of way Annalies, Nine and her were spit.**

 **Toriel saw her and ran up to her stating she must have been gone too long and that she had baked Frisk a pie.**

" _Aiko Tiesha was a silver colored Lizaboca_ _ **(*3).**_ _And the monster that hurt her was a suitor from a rivaling family of her own. Aiko's family had been distinguished blacksmiths of magical weapons. The weapons they created weren't just magical, they were fueled by one's soul. The weapons would grow stronger as it's master would. And these weapons would take the form of something they valued more than anything in the world._

 **Granted they had asked that question the moment it happened; why now of all times? There were blanks in their memories. Like they were blocked…or cut out.**

 **Frisk walked into Toriel's home and went to bed soon after looking around a bit; like they always do.**

 _If the two families became one family, through Aiko and the other family's suitor bonding, then the two could dominate the weapon market._

 **Waking up to the pie like always gave both a feeling of joy and sadness. She remembered saving Toriel's pie up to the very end. At first, it was because Frisk's guilt of having Toriel's dust on her hands that stopped her from eating it. But her pie turned out to be a key item in her fight with Sans. Frisk shivered and dry heaved.**

 _But Aiko's father wanted her to have the right to fall in love and he did not approve of the suitor or the family. Heated words had been thrown when her father had said no to the deal. Heated words had become heated actions. And the rivaling family proved to be not skilled enough to outdo Aiko's family. In the end, the other family lost everything. The suitor enraged and hurt by the lost tracked her down. Taking revenge on the innocent girl._

 **Every monster she had killed last time had weighed her soul done. But killing him…almost broke her. Frisk had fallen in love with Sans just as each as she fell in love with all the monsters. The only difference is…the love she had for all the monsters had a limit. She loved them like family, her soul would explode with pain at the loss of any monster.**

 _Zelig Edric was on his way home that night after a late trade and drink with an overweight slime. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aiko's silver feather lying near a pile of blood and dust._

 **But that love for the monsters never changed; even when she agreed to the deal to kill all monsters and give her soul to free them. The love she had for Sans only grew…and grew…and grew. Those feeling were so strongly that two timelines ago her soul almost did a forced bonding with him.**

 _Stopping his mule, named W.D._ _ **(*4)**_ _, by the alleyway and went to check in out with his lantern. Upon seeing Aiko's poor state he was moved with pity._

 **Frisk two timelines ago had woke up in the middle of the night by some kind of voice that her ears couldn't hear. Half asleep she climbed off the couch and went to ask Sans about it. What she saw in his room that night she sees could never be unseen again.**

 _Her arms were broken. A large 'X' was cut into her chested were her soul would be pulled from in a fight and in bonding. Her once beautiful feathers had been pulled out one by one. Scales on her throat had been cut badly but not deadly deep. Just deep enough that she would not be able to cry out; she would most likely never speak again._

 **Frisk asked to go home. Toriel's face is full of grief and regret with a hint of panic. She walked down the stairs.**

 _Zelig couldn't find in his heart to leave her to die._

 **Frisk followed close behind. This was it. Zone one down. So many more monsters to see and spare, so little time left for good byes.**

 _Due to laws in the human cities at the time, monsters were not allowed to stay within the city after midnight. So Zelig was taking a big risk taking Aiko with him, and the fact that he was helping her willingly could have got him stunned from both monsters and humans._

 **Toriel pleads with Frisk. But her mind is made up, as it always is and will be.**

 _But his compassionate soul wouldn't let him abandon a soul no matter what kind of soul it was. Loading Aiko up with difficulty he took her home with him._

 **Frisk entered into a fight with Toriel. She refuses to fight Toriel. Frisk's soul cries out to the monster's lonely soul. Whispering to Toriel's soul 'I'll be back. I'll be ok. We can be a family someday, just not right now. If you love me let me give you the world at the cost of my soul.'**

 _He managed to get home without anyone knowing he was hiding a monster in his covered cart. Once he was home he got her into his small shack of a house and treated her wounds._

 **Toriel's attacks weaken. She's losing the will and intention to hurt Frisk. But it's slowly breaking her too; knowing she can't save Frisk from the pain of life in the Underground.**

 _For many days after Aiko was getting worse and had not stirred once. Her body was healing fast but the damaged to her soul was becoming too much. Each day Zelig grew more determined to save her. But the only thing that can heal an injured soul like hers would be her mate. But Aiko was mateless._

 **The fight is over. Toriel is spared and embraces her child one last time. Before walking about down the hall, fighting back her tears. Frisk steps through the door.**

 _After a full month of this Zelig came home and found her still lying in his bed only now she was gray as ash; the final stage of falling. There was only one thing he could do to save her. Summoning her soul and his own he bonded with her._

 **It's time to face Sans… Her soul was both humming and quaking.**

 _Fourteen days later she woke up. Zelig had been cooking dinner when Aiko walked up behind him. Grabbing him she grabbed the nearest thing, a knife. And held it to his throat." Frisk gasped in fear and shock at the story's twist._

 **She hears his footsteps… Heavy and slow as always. But his soul is screaming loudly and his magic wild.**

"' _If you're going to kill be then do it in the morning and hang me from a tree branch. That way you can get out of the city before midnight and it'll look like I took my own life. Plus you'll be free of your bond to me.' Zelig had said. Aiko had been taken back by his calm and remote tone. Only then when she felt the pull of soul as he turned around did she fully understand his words. As his green soul and her white one danced around each other there was a thin lime green thread linking the two souls together. 'It was the only way to save you. You were in very bad shape. But as I said, if you wish to kill me so you can be free to bond with a monster, please wait till morning. Blood is hard to clean off these floors.' He had said it as if they were having a tea party and not at each other's throats."_

 **He won't forgive her. She knows this. Even if she told him all about her past, why she's here, and about the children he wouldn't understand the hell she has lived, though. His wrath was tame in comparison.**

 _Zelig and Aiko spoke at great lengths on the matter. And in the end, it was decided that Aiko should stay with him until she was better._

 **She deserved his anger. She'd gladly submissive to him.**

 _But what was to be a few nights became a few months. Simple kindness of a stranger became tenderness of a friend. From friends it became love. As lovers, word got out. Zelig and Aiko had to flee the human city._

 **The snow fell with such beauty. Could she ever hope to be as beautiful as them one day?**

 _As outcasts, they used their combined magic and kindness to cut a hole for themselves._

 **/CRACK/ She turned back and looked. The log was broken in half again. She walked faster to the bridge. She knew he was faster and would catch her no matter where she went.**

 _This hole they cut was a black empty space between Reality. They called it the Void. As at the time, it had no life at all._

 **Then some unknown force held her in place as his heavy steps got louder. Soon she could feel his body heat coming off him as she fell under is shadow. She knew no matter what she would love him always. She was his to judge…**

 _Over time Zelig and Aiko found others who were willing to work with the other race. And other pairs like themselves. And together they slowly built a nation from these mixed souls. And planted life where life had not been able to reach._

 **The world seem to stop moving as Frisk heard Sans take in a calm and deep breath before he'd play this** _ **game.**_

 _Thus the nation called D.I.O.V was born under the rule of Kind Zelig Edric and Queen Aiko Tiesha. Now off to bed with you sweetheart." Her mother carried her over to the bed and covered her up. "Good night mommy. I love you." Frisk yawned out. She kissed Frisk's forehead and turned out the light as she stepped out the door, "Goodnight my child. I love you very much, too"_

" **Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shack my hand…" Frisk dose this. There is no whoopie-cushion this time. Just a Skeleton with a relived look in eyes lights as tears run from his socket down his cheekbones. Too tight of a smile on his face.**

 **Sans pulls her to him by their still linked hands. "*thank god… you came home… but this time will you stay home?" Frisk pulls out her phone and types her reapply as she shyly looks at her feet, "You are home. And yes I will stay with you this time Sans…"**

* * *

(1*)- Zelig means Blessing in Yiddish; which Is a language the Jews used in central and eastern Europe before the Holocaust. Now it's mostly spoken is the US, Israel, and Russia.

Zelig's last name "Edric" means "Prosperous Ruler, power".

(2*)- Aiko ( 愛子 ) is a Japanese name that means something like 'love child'. 愛 (ai) meaning "love, affection" and 子 (ko) meaning "child" From what I read it can be used as an insult as well as a name with a sweet meaning. It just depends on what Japanese lettering you use. Both means work with this character as she was kicked out and dishonored by befriending a human by monster kind in the end. It'd make sense if her name became a cruse or insult to what monsters at the time saw as repulsive.

Aiko's last name is "Tiesha" and means joy in Latin.

(3*)- Lizaboca is a humanoid lizard and Chocobo (Yes the big yellow birds from Final Fantasy) mix. They stand on two legs like a human but have lizard-like scales on their skin. Their head looks much like that of a lizard outside the fact they have small feathers on their eye brows and longer feathers on the top of the head. These feathers seem to work similarly to the hair on a human's head.

They have feathers on their forearms as well, but they can't fly due to how short these feathers are ( the feathers are 2 to 4 feet long ways).

Their height towers over a six-foot human by two to three feet easy. They're wide and stocky in build but magnificent runners despite their heavy bodies. While their legs look more look more like a Chocobo's.

Their tails are like that of a Chocobo instead of a lizard. The feathers can come in many colors, but normally are the same color as their magic.

(Monsters in this story will be made up ones, but not all of them.)

(4*)- Comment 'WD!' at the end of your comment or message me 'WD!' and I'll link you the joke. XD

(5*)- Haleema Arctic #82EEFD, Haleema in Muslim means "One who possesses patience". While the Arctic #82EEFD is the color number of a light blue to symbol the fact that she is the soul of patience.

(Storyline)

Haleema is the name of the dead child of Patience. She waited too long for Toriel to return. Due to her young age she had very little HP to start with.

Haleema was attacked by a Froggit. She had to flee the battle when her HP dropped too low.

The Froggit gave chase causing her to fall down the wrong pit in the Hole Puzzle. A Vegetoid grabbed for her when she wouldn't eat her greens, thus dropping her ribbon.

She gets to Toriel and stays with her for a long time. As she has all the Patience in the world. Sadly one day after a year of waiting I voice calls to Haleema. A voice she knows…Chara…

Chara haunted Haleema day and night; slowly wearing her patience out. Driving Haleema into loneliness and silence.

In time Chara lead her to the room overlooking the city one night. And talked Haleema into killing herself with a knife from the kitchen.

Her favorite tea set toy butter knife fell out of her pocket when Toriel picked up her dead body.

Toriel gave her soul to Asgore. But became angry when he refused to use the soul and free everyone at that moment. Haleema's loneliness overpowered her patience and thus she was locked away in a cold jar.


	3. Bonelily Tears

Chapter Three: Bonelily Tears

* * *

Puns = _**Words**_

* * *

 ***SANS POINT OF VIEW***

I promised to look after her…I thought my promise was to protect her from getting killed, not holding her like this. The Kiddo has only been in Snowdin for a few months and Papyrus thought she'd be safer sleeping at our place, where we could watch over her. We had made her a hammock in my closet using a bed sheet and some nails. The idea of the hammock was so she could sleep peacefully without Undying knowing that we were harboring her. Even if Undying found out we were she'd never dare step foot into my closet. My room was bad, but my closet was worse. The Kid didn't seem to mind it, if anything she seemed to _**swing**_ with the idea. But half through the night the kid climbed out of the hammock and quietly ran over to my bed.

Frisk was quiet like a ghost as she made her way to me through the pitch black maze of socks, and clutter. I knew she was up and about before I heard her feet hit the floor. I felt the spike in her soul; another nightmare. I had my arms already reaching out to her in the dark. Blindly I found her little hands and gently pulled her closer to me. Picking her up and crossing my legs, grabbed the flashlight from under my pillow, and switching the flashlight on. Normally she'd want it on after a nightmare. But tonight she put her little hands over the beaming light that shot through the flashlight lens.

"Ok Kiddo, no light tonight then." Flipping in off, her little hands wrapped around my ribs without fail. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame firmly. Her little body huddled into my lap, my hand gently rubbing her back as her little hiccups and sobs started. Frisk cried into my neck and shoulder.

She acts just like Papyrus did when he had nightmares as a kid. He use to coming running up to climb in bed with me just like Frisk dose. Heh…well he wasn't as quiet or as gentle as Frisk was. He'd come screaming and running down the hall, tears running down his cheeks. He'd take a running leap into my bed. He'd scare me right out sleep when he did that. It took hours to make sure he was ok…he could always get the _**jump**_ on me. It'd take me more time to calm down than it did for me to comfort him into a sound slumber. But one thing I always hated about nightmares…was how they would make people cry.

I hated feeling their tears on my bones. Not because they're wet and salty, but because it's a bittersweet comfort. Sweet because they chose to come to you first for comfort and protection, bitter because they were hurt or scared and you couldn't protect them from their own twisted mind.

"Sans…*Sob* Sans…..*Whimper*", I was shocked that Frisk had spoken. She rarely did that. I was floored by the fact she was saying my name. Heh…I think this is the first time she has ever said any of our names. "*yes, Firsk?" "Sansss…I saw her again…*hiccup* There was so much blood…so many screams…*sobs* Sans….Sans" Frisk as shaking so hard in my arms, her tears big and heavy. "Sans…I'm so alone…Sans why am I alone?" I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled onto my right side clutching her to my chest all the while. Once on my side I rolled over with her carefully so that my back was exposed, her between me and the wall.

"Aww Kiddo you're never alone. I'm right here, see?" I locked my right hand fingertips with her tiny left hand. She sobbed, and hid her face from me. "Shhh it's ok. You cry as much as you want to. You'll feel better if you let it all out." I tried to say it in my softest tone. "…Sans…dose that hurt?" "*huh? dose what hurt?" I was more than puzzled. Frisk stuck out her little hand and pointed to my left eye. "It's glowing blue and on fire."

Then I heard it…a bang on the door, seconds before the door fell off its hinges. I snatched Frisk up off the bed, she made a small whimper. Too loud. I made a run for the closet as I heard the fast stomps up our stairs. Five feet, she's at the top. Three feet, she's at my door. One foot, my door flies off its hinges too. Inside the closed, she bangs on the locked closed door. "SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! HAND OVER THE HUMAN SOUL!" Shit Undying this isn't the right time to be scaring the kid. Frisk was crying now in real fear and shaking like a rattle. I put Frisk down on the floor at the back of the closet.

Undying would kicked the door in so hard that it would bow under her hits for a split second before reshaping. She's going to break the door down at this rate; I have to get the kid out of here. Thinking fast I grabbed my blue jacket. "*Frisk, sweety I'm going to something and you have to trust me. Ok?" "Of course Sans." I loved that look on her face, the look of someone who never questioned their trust in you.

I pulled off my white T-shirt, I tried not to blush at exposing my ribs and chest to her but it couldn't be helped. She stared at me wide-eyed, I turned my back on her to hide my embarrassment and so that she wouldn't have to watch as I did this. I bit down hard on my lower teeth so as to not cry out when a few loud CRACK sounded loudly in the small space. "Sans…" Frisk's eyes were full of shock, horror, along with fresh new tears as she saw what my plan was. I had ripped out the lower two ribs on both side of my rib cage, the top four ribs on my right side, and my right side Clavicle. Without asking or saying anything I picked Frisk up and had her climb into my rib cage head first. Once half her body was in I had her cross her legs Indian style on my pelvis. This was hardly comfortable for either of us but Frisk would need to be protected well for the next part of my plan.

Pocketing my broken ribs; red blood and blue liquid magic was already starting to leak from my broken ribs. The blood and magic mixed and turned purple. I took a deep breath and counted down in my head. I'd only get one shot at this.

Undying had almost smashed the door in fully; I could see bits of her flashing by as she continued her attack on the door. Throwing my shirt on and zipping my jacket on I ready myself. "*Frisk, hold onto my ribs and try not to move too much. ok? we going to make a run for it."

Drops of the mixture bled through my shirt and a few droplets landed on the kiddo's head. 'i'll have to give her another bath if we get out of here.'

The door flew open and Undying and I stare each other down for a split second before I slipped away into pocket of space and out a different hole right behind her. "WHAT THE HELL?" The look in her eye was _**humerus**_. I ran faster than I thought my big bones could go. She was out into the hall so fast, but it was too late I was half way down the stair railing and out the door before she could even catch us. I ran as far as I could from the house and out it the Snowdin forest. It was snowing hard, so it might throw her off our path. I peeked into my shirt and saw that Frisk was still safely concealed between my bones. She looked up at me through the hole I had broken in my own chest. I ran for hours before I dared to stop.

"Sans…will we be going back?" Frisk sounded worried. "*yea don't worry. we'll head back in a few days. she'll get bored and catch a cold." I laughed at how cute she was. It was true Undying was tough but she grew restless, plus I could handle a _**canned muscle**_ any day of the week.

The kiddo was still shaking but from the cold or fear I wasn't certain. "*hey…you ok?" Frisk only whimpered in replied. "*easy kiddo we're almost there." I pulled my left arm out of my jacket's sleeves while still having it zipped up. With my right clavicle broken it made moving my right arm painful to move. Silently she reached out from under my rib cage to hold my hand. Only then did I realize just how cold she was.

After we walked an hour longer we arrived at the Secret Sentry Station. Well…Sentry Station was a stretch. It was a small little cabin, no bigger than six feet by six feet and maybe only five feet tall. Made with full logs and paste, no nails were used. It was surrounded by trees and brush so heavily that only the small door was see-able. And even it was hard to see; with it blending in so well with the black trees and shrubs. The cabin had one tiny window high up and to the left of the door. A short black chimney was all that stuck out the tops of the bushes and branches. Other than that the cabin was plain and well placed.

Looking down through the hole in my chest I saw the kid was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake them I stepped closer to the cabin door. I pulled back the thick shrubbery to the right of the door until I could see the lamp hidden there. Hooked on one of the lamp shade's arms were the keys. "*i told Papyrus this was the perfect hiding spot." Carefully I hunched down and took the key. Then I hid the _**conveniently shaped lamp**_ once more. "*heh…kid loved that joke we played on Papyrus a few months back. i still can't believe he didn't see the kid hiding behind it. even when her giggles were so obvious."

*Normal Point of View*

As Sans stepped into the hide-out, he looked around the room. It was a one room cabin with a large red rug on in the center of the hardwood floor. An old rocking chair sat at the far corner of the room. A small fireplace was near the right of the rocking chair. There a small cabinet to Sans' right in the far corner, a small double sink just off to the side of the cabinets, and on the wall to Sans' left was two wall fold-out bunk beds. Sans walked over and pulled the top and bottom bunks down.

Sans took off his jacket and pulled his shirt off carefully. "*heh…kiddo's still sound asleep.", Sans voice and smile were shining with amusement, but his eyes relaxed a bit. Laying out his jacket and fluffing the pillows a bit. Sans idea was to pull her out carefully and let her rest more. Sadly Sans wasn't as graceful as he wanted to be. While pulling her gently out feet first Frisk woke up in a bit of a panic. Not understanding who was pulling her out from the safety of Sans ribs she ended up head butting Sans ribs. "*ouch!", Sans somehow managed to stay standing up even with so much pain hitting him at once. With tears blurring his vision he managed to pull Frisk fully from his ribs safely. He sat her down carefully on the bunk bed before hurrying over to the cabinet.

Opening the cabinet's little doors Sans pulled out three thick blankets and returned to her side. Frisk was swaying where she sat, obviously the head butt had been unforgiving. "*you ok kiddo? i didn't mean for that to happen. i was trying not to wake you.", Sans sighed softly as he ran a light boney finger over the light burse forming on her forehead. Frisk nodded, while giving him a forgiving smile. He unfolded the blankets, while Frisk watched him closely.

"well since you're awake now let's look you over." Sans huffs as he straightens himself a bit. He picks Frisk up supporting all her weight on his right hip. Looks around the room a bit. With no bathroom inside the cabin Sans had to do this the old fashion way.

Walking over to the double sinks Sans sat her on the sink's edge. Looking around Sans found an old wash rag near the back of the sink. "ok, now uh...sorry for bleeding on you kiddo. we were in a jam." Frisk pulled out her phone again and started typing her reply, "No, puns about blood! Please...I hate blood." Sans jumped a bit at the sound as well as the words the phone spit at him. '...blood huh...guess i can't blame you for hating it.' thought Sans bitterly as he tried to turn on the sink. When no water came out he grumbled.

"damn, the piles must be frozen over. this might be a bit gross but it's better than letting blood stain your clothes" a bit of sweat started to form on Sans forehead as he brought the rag up to his mouth. Frisk typed, "What do you mean?" At the moment that the phone stopped speaking she heard what sounded like someone spitting. Looking at the rag Sans had she noticed that the rag's corner was wet with blue goo and that Sans mouth was open. Typing fast, "NO! NOT A SPIT BATH!"

The panicked look in Frisks eyes only caused the Skelly to laugh as he grabbed the child's chin firmly. "i don't like this any more than you do. but we got to get you clean."

Sans firmly, but gently, started to rub the gooey rag over the dried blood spots on her face. "beside it's not so bad. at least my spit is laced with magic so it's better for you and less germy." Frisk didn't have the time to type out her reply as she still tried, and failed, to move away from Sans' efforts. "Is that true?" Sans only smiled at her reply. "yea, it is. monster spit is a low healing magic. see i can't use high levels of healing magic. spit is all i can really do." Sans states bluntly. "Why? Papy is a great healer?"

Sans stops his task and looks the kid in the eyes, "because i'm not my brother for one. and for two, my magic isn't stable enough to use it." Sans eyes seem to cloud over as he returns to his task at hand.

'That's...that's how mommy's eyes look when she talks about The Fall... Those sad clouds in people's eyes...if only..' thought Frisk as she asked no more of him. Once he was done 'cleaning' her off and laid her down and asked her to get a few more hours of rest.

Sans stood up and went to the door, "Where are you go?" Frisk asked a bit of a panicked tone. "going to fix the piles. i'll be back." Sans shrugged. "Promise?!" Frisk cried as she crawled over the bed and held up a pink at him.

He looked confusingly at her pinky. "i promise. here i'll leave my jacket as proof to you." As Sans took the jacket off and wrapped her up in it Frisk took his hand and wrapped her pinky around his. "ah frisk?" Frisk interrupted him, "This is a pinky promise. It's the most highest and strongest form a promise a human can make." Her face was filled with a look of pure determination. Sans laughed softly at her and nodded his head as his pinky curled a bit more around her pinky. "i pinky promise to come back." With that done he stepped into the snow and left Frisk alone in the quite darkness.

Some hours later Sans came back in from his repair task. When Sans looked at the bunk he saw that Frisk was wide awake. Taking his soaking wet shirt off he hung it over the sink's edge to air dry. He walked over to the rocking chair and hunched into in. Frisk's buttery brown eyes stared at him for a long moment; filled with wonder and awe. "*what's with the look kid? im not as _**boneyful**_ (boney and beautiful) like my bro, but I can still catch the sockets of a few ladies.", while Sans was joking around he had forgot that he was still shirtless. Frisk was pulling his jacket over her little arms, still watching him as he spoke. The jacket was way too big for her but Sans had noticed a few days ago that his jacket was a comfort to her. He chalked it up to how soft the coat was, but he wondered now why she liked it so much.

Frisk jumped down from the bunk and cautionly walked over to him. She climbed into his lay. Frisk reached out a curious hand and stoked Sans' ribs with a gently touch. Sans' face exploded in blue blush as he bit back a sound. He grabbed her wrist fast, but pulled her arm way gently. "*firsk! that's rude! did you're mother never teach you to keep your hands to yourself?", Sans' voice was just a bit too high and rough. Frisk's eye teared up but she didn't cry or whine she just said, "Sorry Sans. I didn't mean to upset you." Bowing her head meekly, Sans rubbed her head and quickly pulled his hoodie off and back onto himself. He mentally kicked himself for being so forgetful. "*heh…it's ok. just ask next time before you touch ok?" she nodded.

"*ok, so now what would you like to eat?", Sans asked stood up from the chair to start throw wood into the fire place. "*we have cans spaghetti, can spaghetti, can spaghetti or if you're feeling edgy we have can spaghetti." Frisk smiled at Sans' amused tone, and she appeared like she was pondering hard on it. Going so far as to scratch her little head, which won her a snort chuckle mixture from Sans. "Let's be edgy.", Sans smiled at her silly act as he grabbed two cans from the cabinet.

He turned back to the fire and started working small fire magic. "Sans…what do girl monster find charming about you?", Frisk's voice sound overly sweet. _'*she's setting me up for a joke',_ thought Sans. "*oh I don't know. i guess maybe because i have a _**backbone**_. girls' love a guy with a frim backbone." Sans's stretched his non-existing muscles. "Oh? I thought it was because of your _**punny**_ personality." He looked over at her to see if she was joking, but only saw her beaming at him from her nest of blankets. Sans couldn't hide nor help the light blue blush that formed on his cheek bones. "*for a ten year old you're a big flirt." Sans gave her a sideways puzzled look. "Is it bad to flirt with a _**boneyful**_ monster?" Frisk's tone went shy on him.

"*ok, now it's my turn to ask a question. why are you so chatty? don't get me wrong i love that you're talking to me and not typing at me. but you were so quiet up until tonight's mad dash out here. what changed?" Sans' tone was gently but straight to the point. Frisk hunched a bit. "…Well to be honest I don't know why. Maybe because now I know you and Papyrus are looking out for me." Sans nodded, "*makes sense." A pop from the now glowing fire caught his attention.

Sans opened the cans of spaghetti with a pocket knife he had on him. Using his magic he held the cans just above the flames as they slowly cooked. Frisk rolled over to not distract him from his magic."sweety… get some more sleep this will take a bit to heat up." And without meaning to she fell asleep.

*DREAM*

 _It was a moonless night, there was so much blood, so much pain._

 **Voice one; a man's voice gruff but fatherly somehow- "Chara…my god what have you done?!"**

 _Chara was dressed in a long black Victorian dress. Blood dripping from her long spear. The spear's staff was bone white and the spear point looked more like an oversize kitchen knife. Her cheer had one bloody hand print on it from one of her victim's._

 **Voice two; high female voice, sweet sound, but jagged deliver in her tone and volume- "They were just farmers! They weren't our targets! They were innocent!"**

 _Chara's red hair flowed behind her like a flag of war as the chilly night air clawed through them. No that blood wasn't a farmer's bloody hand print it was…_

 **Voice three; a young boy, tender, brother like, and yet maternal – "Frisk! Stay with us!**

 _It's my blood…Chara… My eyes, I can't keep them opem. If I just reach out and touch her I know I can bring her back… "Char-glu" What's this? Oh now I see…I'm choking on my own blood._

 **Voice four; a voice full of wisdom, and while he sounds cold in truth he's warm and full of emotions- Chara…how could you stab your own twin sister? If she dies you die too!**

 _They don't seem to notice…Chara has their attention… Heh…blacking out now._

 **Voice five; a girl's, voice normally filled with humor and good-natured fun, but at the moment all that was there her voice was ice- "You traitor! We were trying to save these people not kill them!"**

 _Chara come back to me…don't leave me alone…_

 **Voice six; he was so brave. He never stopped to jump in and save us, or to risk his live for us - "Why? Just why, Chara? We're you're friends…we grew up together! We fight together!"**

 _Don't leave me behind…_

Chara: Man will never use true justice. So why waste our patience on these mortals? They don't deserve our kindness when they treat us like attack dogs. There is no integrity in their sinning and repeating ways. They can't persevere without killing or destroy all other things that they don't understand. Bravery is a thing of the past; only cowards pass on into the future. Where's you're mercy now do sister? Who's mercy are you at now? That's right, me. And I'll make sure this world remembers it as it takes its' last breath. For the true law, the truth meaning of life is Fight or flight. Kill or be killed.

 _And with that I watch her cut up her own. Watch with my dying breath the line she drew between us. For centuries we came back, looking for you, reaching for you, trying with all our might to save you. We called your name, we grabbed for your soul in the dark void, but…but nobody came…_

 _Sister…mercy is within reach…if you fail to take it then you will…._

*END OF DREAM*

* * *

Now we're back on track!I'll fix spelling problems tomorrow. The next 30 chapters will be filled with young Frisk and care-taker Sans. He'll be learning more about humans and how they work.


	4. Morning Melody

These chapters took about a day or so more than I was hoping they would have to write up. Only because I was trying to think what kinds of things would a monster and human wonder about the others body and mindset.

Yes, I am aware of the fact that there are many Fanfictions on how a skeletons eyes or voice works. I plan to cover those in my story as well. But I feel like a LOT of other smaller more innocent things haven't been asked or covered in a Fanfiction story.

So I've been doing my best to think of creative things Sans might wonder about Frisk and vice versa. Hair has been covered in stories before But Undyne has hair so I doubt Sans would find that odd. As well as all the main female characters in Undertale have breasts.

See where my struggle? So I'm writing three chapters today on the little things as both a breather and plot. But if you happen to leave a review on this chapter can you add at the end of your comment what is something you think you'd wonder about or ask these two about?

I'll credit the asker for the questions. Hell, you can even name the chapter if you want. I'm not a jerk and have no problem opening the story up to you guys. It's just as much mine as it is yours'.

You can message me too. And for those few Guest that want to get involved but can't since you don't have an account or want to stay anonymous I have a Deviant art account. What that means is if you have one or want to join the chat room your welcome to.

Now back to the story you came for!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Morning Melody**

The magic light that acts like sunlight shined through the little high window onto Frisk's face. She looked out the window at the soft blinding white snow. It had stopped snowing sometime in the night. And while the view was easy Frisk's favorite because of its beauty. She grumbled as she rolled away from the invading light on her soft bunk bed. Sleep had not been coming…easy…lately. And the light ruining what little good sleep she was having didn't help her mood or mind.

'I now see another reason Sans likes the bottom bunk better. That lazy bones.' thought Frisk groggily. 'Speaking of Sans, I wonder if he's…' Frisk's thought was interrupted by an ungodly loud snore from below her bed. 'Guess that answers my question.'

Pushing the soft purple plaid blankets away from her body she leaned over the bed's edge just to get a look at Sans. His blankets were thrown to the floor sometime in the night it would seem. His left arm and leg were hanging off the bunk as his right leg was sprawled out on the rest of the bottom bunk. His right arm was folded behind his head acting as a pillow. How that can be more comfortable than the soft pillow under his arm and head was beyond her.

Even while her little window lit up the room in a dim light the bottom bunk was still in shadow. But due to the whiteness of his bones, he almost seemed to glow in the darker area. His white shirt was riding up a bit showing off his broken lower ribs. The blood had clotted up the injury. Sans pelvis arches were peeking out from his boxers. She guessed he had taken off his shorts so he wouldn't get too hot under all the thick blankets. Skeleton or not she knew from her crazy ride in his rib cage just how very warm to the touch he normally was.

Frisk had to fight off her feelings at how cute this all made Sans' look to her. In all honestly what made going back for Frisk the hardest of all things wasn't dying, pain, or being incomplete. It was having her body reset to that of a ten-year-old again. Granted she never got past 11 or 12 in all the resets but it was just enough time. She knew at 11 she would start to turn into a woman. She knows this because every time she reset her love for Sans would come back with her, but her sexual desire for him would disappear. This was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because it made it clear as day that she really did love him with her full soul, mind, and body. Her love was pure and wasn't just a sexual desire. It was real. Well to her at least.

But it was a curse as well because when she turns 11 she'll desire his touch. As the resets had happened she had desired his touch more and more with each reset. For her body and everybody else they moved back with each reset. But her soul and feelings would keep moving forward.

Looking down at him, what little of their soul was here with him was melting from this warm and light feeling. 'Would he give me the time of day if I were to ask him on a date when the change happens?'

Frisk played out the scene in her mind's eye was she watched his ribs move in and out with each of his breaths. She would walk up to him at his sentry station and ask him if he would like to grab something to eat with her. He'd say yes because he'd never say no to a break and food. They'd walk quietly together as she worked up her bravery to tell him she wanted more out of their little 'outing'. She'd tell him before just as Grillby's came into view. Sans would stop in that moment and look at her. She'd look back and see that expression. The expression he uses to measure people up and their actions. A long silence would happen then he'd look at her with those eye lights that she'd came to love. '*sorry kid. i don't want to hurt you but i need to be straight with you kiddo...' he'd sigh and close his eyes, '*i only see you as family. i mean i do love you. but more as a little sis. not as a lover.' She'd have tears rolling down her cheek as pain from both rejection and the kindness he was showing her would be too much. Her body would become ice cold as a bitter chuckle escaped her trembling lips. 'I should have known... how could he EVERY love someone like me... he can do so much better. Why did I have to hope that he'd love me back? Why did I have to lie to myself! I knew it, I just knew it. My love is pointless and fake. If I'm the only one that's in love then there's no point in dreaming about it. It takes two to dance, so it must take two to love. But since I'm only one in love then this has proven to be empty emotions. A waste of tears and dreams.' her mind would beat her down as logic took the wheel as her emotions died. **(*1)**

"*sweetheart? why are you crying? you have another nightmare?" Sans' voice startled Frisk as her eyes slowly open. There were tear droplets on his cheek…her tears. She hadn't realized that half through her imaginary confession to Sans that she had squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed. Now that her eyes were open she realized how she must look to him.

She body hanging limply off the side of the bed. Her eyes must look watery; maybe puffy from both tears and from squeezing her eyes too hard. Pathetic. She looks weak and pathetic. How can this brave and funny sentry ever look at her and see anything more than a child? The answer is…he can't. She whimpered without meaning too. Her heart was hurting.

Even as those strong, and tender hands slid under her armpits and lifted her up. She thought he'd set her down on the ground and demand she shut up just like that woman who made her call her 'mom' but wasn't. Frisk hated her with every fiber of her being, but she had been powerless to fight her. Powerless after she was taken from her real mother.

But he didn't do that. Instead he laid back down on his right side on the bottom bunk with her cradled into his body. "*let's sleep a bit longer baby cakes. you look so tired. and it's cold out. you can cry if you need to. i'll be right here, i'm not going to leave you." he whispered into her hair in a sleepy tone. But under his sleepy voice acting she could hear his promise to take care of her; to love her no matter what. That unspoken promise was the breaking point for her. She pulled Sans closer and sobbed quietly.

Hours past but they felt like years. Sans had at some point started humming to her as he rubbed her scalp. Humming soon became quiet singing.

 **[NOT MINE! Lullaby for a stormy night - Vienna Teng I'd listen to this song as you read this. It expresses the softness of this moment.]**

" ***little child, be not afraid**

 **though rain pounds harshly against the glass**

 **like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

 **i am here tonight"**

Sans ran his left hand through her hair as his right hand moved down to her back to rub firmly but gentle.

" ***little child, be not afraid**

 **though thunder explodes and lightning flash**

 **illuminates your tear-stained face**

 **i am here tonight"**

Frisk's body started to relax into the touch and tune

" ***and someday you'll know**

 **that nature is so**

 **the same rain that draws you near me**

 **falls on rivers and land**

 **on forests and sand**

 **makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **in the morning"**

Sans wrapped his legs around Frisk's own. He had to crunch in himself into a tight ball to do so. All while he sings undisturbed softly in her ear.

" ***little child, be not afraid**

 **though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

 **and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**

 **i am here tonight"**

Frisk breaths in his scent. He smelled like ketchup, fresh snow, and machine oil of some kind. Sans unknowing was doing the same thing to Frisk. She had a smell of clean laundry, a field of flowers, and oddly rain.

" ***little child, be not afraid**

 **though wind makes creatures of our trees**

 **and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**

 **and I am here tonight"**

Sans could feel her soul quiet down. Her soul had been a whirlwind of self-hate. He's unsure how she could become so unhappy while he was sleeping so close to her and not sense it sooner.

But that had been hours ago. Now her soul is as calm and collect like snow falling slowly from the cave ceiling.

" ***and someday you'll know**

 **that nature is so**

 **the same rain that draws you near me**

 **falls on rivers and land**

 **on forests and sand**

 **makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **in the morning"**

Sans looked at the dark wooden walls and remember Gaster sing to him and Papyrus as kids. Gaster had not been a great father at first; as he had held Sans and Papyrus away from him. But Sans can't really blame him for being unsure and distant those first few years.

After all, Gaster hadn't meant to make two monster souls from the bones of his own. He had been trying to pull a bit of his magic from himself to do tests on.

He wanted to see what made monster magic too weak to break the barrier even though we are the better magic users. He thought by cutting the holes in his hands he could pull a bit of magic from himself and see what really magic was made from.

Sadly when he did this all he did was pull part of him out. And they took a life of their own. His humor and honor; Gaster still had those things in him, it's just that Sans had most of his humor. And Papyrus had most of Gaster's ideas and feelings of honor. It's almost like Gaster's humor and honor were cloned and willed them to be alive.

 ***for you know, once even I was a**

 **little child and I was afraid**

 **but a gentle someone always came**

 **to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**

 **and to give a kiss goodnight**

Sans gave Frisk a press to her forehead with his teeth and tiny zap of magic hit the nerves under her skin in the spot. She giggled at the feeling and jester. Sans chuckled with her as wrapped the blankets around them better.

His eyes became too heavy to keep open so he closed them and sang just a bit louder. Both to keep himself awake long enough to finish this song for her and to add emotion to the song.

 ***well now I am grown**

 **and these years have shown**

 **that rain's a part of how life goes**

 **but it's dark and it's late**

 **so I'll hold you and wait**

 **'til your frightened eyes do close**

Frisk started to sing along with Sans as he rocked her in his arms.

 ***and I hope that you'll know**

 **that nature is so**

 **the same rain that draws you near me**

 **falls on rivers and land**

 **on forests and sand**

 **makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

 **in the morning**

Frisk wrapped her legs around Sans' ribs. She looked like a baby Kola holding onto her mama Kola's chest as they started to doze in the early morning. Even as cold as it was outside and inside, the world felt so much warmer and sunny in the arms of her friend. It was like being back in her mother's arms as she rocked her in her arms under a shaded tree in summer.

All the while Chara's happy giggles filled their ears as she played with Gunnar Apricot **(*2)** and Rujuta Admiral **(*3)**. Haleema Arctic didn't sit too far away. Haleema was picking flowers for her mother while she hummed to herself. Gunnar Apricot started whining that Chara had cheated…again. All while Rujuta Admiral just laughed at his sour face. Frisk's eyes were closed but she could feel Chara's smug smile and feel her soul fill with pride.

Being twins makes it easy to read Chara. Half the time they don't have to even say a word to each other to know what the other needed or wanted. After all, twin soul are said to have been one soul that spilt into two souls. And Frisk knows this to be true. The only reason Chara and her aren't one soul is because their determination are different.

Chara's determined to fight to protect what's hers. While Frisk, was determined to show mercy to all fairly. One of their determinations is more powerful and deadly than the other…but it's a twins' secret which of them is stronger. Which one had the more deadly force behind their souls…

 ***everything's fine in the morning**

 **the rain'll be gone in the morning**

 **but I'll still be here in the morning**

He pulled away just enough so they were face to face. Locking eyes with her as he said, "*i'll see you when you wake up. now sleep, sweetie. i've got you. and i'm not letting go not even…" a snore filled the now silent cabin as his eyes close and he slips into a deep slumber.

She laid there just looking at his sleeping form. Enjoying the safe feeling of his body wrapped around her in form. "I love you, Sans. More than you will ever know…" she leaned up a bit to kiss the top of Sans' skull. "I'll set your body, mind, and soul free…I promise…" And sleep came for Frisk as well.

The day was far from over. But a little song and nap was just what two lonely souls needed at that moment.

* * *

 ***1-** …I kind of hit too close to home with that one. I know that feeling… Hell Frisk's questions and thoughts were the same ones I had every time I told that special someone and got rejected. I'm sorry if that hits little too close to home for a few of you guys too.

I even thought about taking that part out but…I don't have the heart to do so. It's too real to take out. It's how real love feels like. That light happy feeling shadowed by the fear of losing them or hearing them reject you. You don't want to break down and tell, you want to just enjoy being with them, but you feel like you're lying to them and yourself if you don't tell them.

And while I've only been in love three times in my life time, rejected all three times, dread is _**a very real**_ thing. Comfortable to fall into but so hard to climb out of. Real love is as easy as it is terrifying.

 ***2-** Gunnar means brave soldier in Scandinavian. This is the child soul of bravery; orange soul. (I'll be adding more detail to him later in the story. He's just an easter egg right now.)

 ***3-** Rujuta means honesty sincerity in Indian. She in the soul child of integrity; deep blue. Honesty and integrity synonyms of each other. (More on her will be covered as well later at the moment she too is an easter egg.)


	5. Falling Into Place

Sorry, this chapter is so late! My birthday was in December. My family all got me stuff I liked and I even got myself something. But what my friend got me took the cake. I love and hate my friend's guts for what he got me. He got me three games and a DCL on Steam for me. One of those games was Undertale! (I'm mad at him because he doesn't let me buy him stuff, but then goes and gets me stuff when I say no. He'll pay dearly for this one! :( Worse part of all this is I'm too happy to be really mad about it.)

Before anyone throws a fit that 'how dare you write fanfics on a game you don't even own!' I was planning to get this game from the moment I saw Cry play it. Secondly, I'm not one to be 'ruined' by seeing a game or book. Thirdly, I help support a family of four, because my dad can't work right now, so I don't have the money to buy games online.

I've got some new ideas to add to my story that I never thought to even write in! I love the characters even more now than before because I can see just how far they really go into mild details.

* * *

Chapter Five: _**Falling**_ Into Place

 ***FRISK'S POV***

He kept his promise. The magic sunlight that filled the cabin now lit up the room easily. And he was still holding me, wide awake as he read a book. 'Where did he get the book?'

My first reaction was to turn the book around in his hands to read the title. 'Limited Quantum Physics Quotes in an Unlimited World' was the title of the book. I couldn't stop the giggle and warm smile even if I had tried to. "*heh guess i've been caught _**book**_ -handed." Sans winked down at her. "Sans that was weak even for you." I was unimpressed. And by how that silly grin grew told me it was clear he knew it.

As I slowly started to wake I noticed our positions had changed a bit. Sans was no longer compressed into a ball around me. Now he was relaxed a bit more with his legs stretched out more naturally. He was still laying on his right side facing the wall. His skull was resting on my forehead as he read the book's content. His right arm was looped around under my neck; his elbow was upright holding the book. He was using his pinky and thumb to hold the book's page open while his three middle fingers supported the book's spine. His left arm was wrapped around my waist; left hand resting on my left shoulder blade.

I was turned into his chest, on my left side, just as I had fallen asleep. Only now my legs weren't wrapped around his ribs as they too were stretched out more naturally. Seems I had been using his right arm as a pillow since mine was at the foot of the bunk now.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked shyly. Sans looked back at me and grinned, "*a few hours." I looked at his book and read the first line I see. It's a quote that reads, _"If you aren't confused by quantum physics then you haven't really understood it."_ by Niels Bohr. _**(*1)**_

"What time is it?" I asked with my cheeriest smile. Sans yawned as he closed the book before lightly tossing it to the foot of the bed. "*it's noon. guess nap times over." He untangled himself from me slowly before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

His feet made a loud clack sound as they hit the floor. Walking over to the fireplace he threw in two logs from beside the fireplace. "*i'll need to cut more logs soon. with snowdin being so cold all the time it _**burns**_ through your supplies fast," he mumbled to himself.

I noticed that Sans feet weren't covered by his slippers. As weird as it is, I can't help but think his feet are interesting to look at. His five metatarsals bones on his feet were thicker than a human's. All his bones that I could see seemed to be thicker than my own kind. But while thicker his bones still had space between each other.

He then walked over to the kitchen cabinets and got down two more cans of spaghetti. I noted that despite having no skin to hold him together his feet took steps like a human would. And while his metatarsals had no barrier to stop them he seemed to have limited toe movement. Over all his movements were very human like.

He placed them close to the fire to heat up a bit. "*kiddo i'm going to step out for a bit while the grub cooks." Sans went over to his jacket and zipped it up and slipped on his slippers. "Where are you going?" I asked as I jumped out of bed and went to the rocking chair.

Sans turned towards the door as he pulled out what looks like a pack of cigarettes. "*i need to take my medicine. it'd be best if i take it outside so i don't fog up the air in here." With his back to me, he didn't see my pout luckily. "Smoking is bad for you," I spoke without thinking. I covered my mouth soon after it spilled out. His body stopped and stiffened at hearing my comment.

'Damn you Frisk! It's none of your business or responsibility for his health. He doesn't need your two cents.' My bitter thoughts stop when he turned back to me with a soft smile on his face. "*i don't self-medicate kiddo. these," he peeled off the corner seal and tapped the opened corner on his bony palm. But what came out of the box was not cigarettes. "are for anxiety and depression." He held up what looked like a colorful cylinder piece of glass.

I guess my face was full of all kinds of confused as he walked over to me and kneeled before the rocking chair that I had planted myself in. "see kiddo." he handed me the one he had shown me from across the room. "you see my medicine has to be taken through my airways. skeleton monsters have our organs inside our bones. we have very thick and strong bone that wraps around all our organs that help protect our guts." He smirked at the word guts. "but since our organs are wrapped up normally medicine can't get through. monster medicine while it has some magic it in, it's not enough for it to stay inside us. plus skeleton monsters don't often react positively to another's' magic."

"But you eat so how does the food give you energy?"

I rolled the glass like object in my hand a moment. It felt like glass, even reflected light like it. But it had some give to it; like the filters on cigarettes. "*food gets broken down into magic. it's why i add magic to everything i eat. otherwise, it'd fall right through me."

I looked up at him, drawing my attention from the monster medicine. "…is it my fault you're sick?" The words slipped out in a broken whisper before I could stop my mouth. Sans eye lights shot to my face and studied me for a moment. "*no… no stress and depression don't just happen overnight sweetie. monsters get mentally ill after a deep loss or traumatic experience. most monsters get over in time. but there are some special cases.""But what about…" he interrupted me before I could say 'resets', "*kid…do you really think you're the only one that has fell down here that can fuck up time?" San's voice wasn't as rough or as hateful as I thought it'd be. No, I _know_ I am not the only human who has fallen down here with the power to reset. Every human that has fallen down here has had this power…and that is not just by chance either.

But to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Yes, I had a feeling he knew or could remember a bit. Everyone in the underground could remember a bit of the other timelines. I was ready for someone to bring it up one day and be angry with me. To spit in my face like humanity did. For them to toy with me like the mages do. But Sans' voice was clam and even like we were talking about the snow falling in Snowdin. "…I h-had a f-feeling you knew…" I bit my lower lip and looked down at my hands.

"*hard not to know when you've seen it happen so many time and done by eight children." Sans had not moved from his spot in front of me. I closed my eyes trying to stop guilty tears and the shakes of terror from taking over my composure. …I failed. I broke down into tears. "*i know you've reset many…many… _ **many**_ time." I couldn't control my body as I wrapped my arms around myself. "*i know that you're are a _**r**_." I was wrapped in a tight ball, rolling back and forth, as a half muffled scream of pain and sorrow let my throat. "*but…i also know that something more is going on that you kids aren't telling anyone about."

Boney arms wrap me up in a firm bear hug. "*and…i know that you're the only one who chose to come back after killing everyone last timeline… all the other children stopped trying after they murdered everyone. they gave up… i may not know what you're after down here or why you all came. you may have killed us all, even me but… i'm still rooting for you kiddo. the real question is…when are you going to trust us?" The room was quiet save my cries of pain and heartache.

Sans picked me up without another word only ten minutes of crying. He cradled me in his arms like you would an infant as he walked out of the cabin with me.

Outside the cabin, he leaned on the side of the building and shifted my body. He moved me to his right hip. So he could supported my weight on his hip as his right arm wrapped around my back to hold me to his body. With his now free left arm, he tried to get a cigarette out of the box one handed. He wasn't doing too well when I remembered I was still holding one in my hand. Without a word I held it up to his face so he could see what I had in my hand. He hesitated for a moment before parting his teeth. His mouth was pitch black inside which wasn't skeleton like, then again Sans is a monster with a soul. He wasn't a pile of lifeless bones.

Reaching up I placed the cigarette between his teeth. He bit down softly on the end and then held one finger up to the end of the cigarette. A small light blue flame appeared at the tip of his boney finger; lighting the cigarette up. He took a long drag from it before he pitched it between his ivory fingers on his left hand and he removed it. Sans turned his head away from me and exhaled a rainbow color smoke from his parted teeth. The wisps of colorful smoke floated slowly up into the snowy evening air. It took the smoke a long time to blow out despite the light wind outside.

Sans' left eye had turned blue after a few minutes of smoking. I guess the medicine was finally kicking in. But his eye wasn't on fire and his right eye light was still it's glistening white. I only knew this because he'd look at me or he'd look straight head. But he always turned away from me to exhale. Most likely, so I didn't intake as much of the medicine as possible. I relaxed in his hold and rested my head between his shoulder and neck.

There was a long moment of silence before another thought came to mind to ask, "Sans…do you know anyone else with these kinds of problems?" Sans smiled softly, "*i know almost all the special cases. Alphy, Toriel, Asgore, and Napstablook."

"Mom was sick?" I was shocked. She seemed fine. She was lonely, yes. But not sick. Sans' expression turned to one of pity, "*kiddo… the king's and queen's kingdom was forced underground, they lost their two beloved children, and in the end, they lost each other as well. the losses were inevitable go to hurt them mentally." Sans through down his cigarette, stamping it out with his foot before scratched the back of his skull, "*i mean i don't have a kingdom, kids, or a mate of my own but… you and paps are my whole world… and if i were to lose either of you guys i don't know if i could…that is to say i doubt i would…" His babbling was cut off by me throwing my body around his neck throwing him off balance.

He fell backwards into the snow with me as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I couldn't help but to cry into his chest. 'If only you knew my sins and why I was created, Sans. You would be more than happy to get rid of me. Sans would never love or forgive a dirty brother killer. He could never overlook my past or abilities. After all it's just as mother always said, _"We the last few of a race long lost to time and space. We will never find a place to rest our heads. The Fall not only took our loved ones, it took our sanctuary too. We are tools for an end. We have no future."_ ' "Sans don't waste affections on a dead child…" I mumbled quietly. I didn't think he could hear me…

"*i can't forgive you yet kiddo. not while i don't know why you did what you did. but when you're ready to trust me. when you're ready to be forgiven for the murders you commented i'll be waiting with open ears to hear you out." He placed a skeleton kiss to my forehead. "*i'm betting on an angle."

* * *

 ***1-** Niels Bohr was a physicist, and philosopher that won a Nobel Prize in 1922 for the helped in understanding of atomic structure and quantum theory. In other words he came up with the Bohr model of the atom. There's a lot of information on him.

But all that matters for this story is that he's words are quoted and that he was a great physicist.

* * *

 **Note: (Not important to the story, just my theories or thoughts on the Undertale game.)**

I almost cried all through Snowdin by just how cute Papyrus' personality was. XD I started even taking notes on what characters say and do that I hadn't noticed in others' play thoughts.

Like how I died before getting to the save star right after meeting the brothers. When I got back to the meeting with Sans… I notice something off. So before saving I again died. Just to see if it was real and not me skipping dialogue.

…What happened was that once I got back to meet Sans all he said at first was 'Human' and he had his hand already out. Like he knew I would turn around and do this all over again even if he didn't say his full line of 'Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand.'. Creepy but awesome. Another thing I noted was that these lines are never said in his comic sans format. It was a proper sentence. Almost like he had dropped the act for a second. Like he was onto you from the start.


	6. Arctic Shoulder

Note: This is happening right after Chapter six. Like only ten minutes after the other chapter.

Chapter Six: Arctic Shoulder

* * *

As Sans rightened himself he placed Frisk's small form down. "*how about you play in the snow a bit? you have been cooped up in the cabin for a while. stretching your legs kiddo." Frisk nodded her head sobberly. She walked about 12 feet from him and started to survey the area. Looking for the perfect spot to start her Snow-Pappy.

Sans dug in his pocket for another medical cigarette. Lighting it with his magic again, he took a long drag as he watches Frisk plays quietly. Smiling at her as her little nose turns red from the cold while she tries to pile up snow into the tall Skeleton's form. He closed his eye sockets and sighs contentedly. 'why can't you stay like this kid? why do you all have to go to the barrier? what is it you hope to achieve?' Sans thought bitterly.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 ***SANS POV***

" _Sans, you silly head! You're supposed to make a snowman with us!" cried a high pitched child's voice. "*heh, but it is a snowman. it's me Little blue." I chuckled as my eye lights roll to my left to where the voice came from. "No, it's not! You're more than a lump of snow Sans! You're my Funny Bone Buddy!" she giggles as she threw the little snowball she had been forming at my shoulder. She missed. I looked down at her tiny form as I pulled her in for a hug. She hugged me back._

 _Her long blond locks blew in the snowy magic wind. Those large caribbean blue eyes had a patience expression in them. "I'll wait until you make a real snow lazy bones!" Her blue orbs gleamed with mirth as she looked up at him. He chuckled at her cute display._

" _LITTLE HUMAN_ _HALEEMA_ _WHERE IS MY HUG?!"asked Papyrus in a loud cry of sorrow. "It's right here Pappy!" cried Little Blue as she crawled down from my arms to make a mad dash for Papyrus, who scooped her up into a bear hug. Pap winked at me over Little Blue's shoulder as the child cried out in joy at being held._

 _ **(Little Blue - 351 resets later; Pacific)**_

 _Again, we stand here making snowmen with Paps "Sans, you silly head. You're supposed to make a snowman with us." stated the high pitch voice. Sans had noted that as the resets had went on that Blue slowly seemed to be get tried each time. And not the bored kind of tried. Like the exhausted kind of tried._

 _Her words were slow and low. Her once caribbean blue beaming eyes were now murky swamp water. Dark bags under eyes made her look sick and frail. Her little frame looked dreadfully thin. Soul no longer beating powerfully, it was slow and off rhythm. Her dress looked more white than blue than last time. Her blond hair looked oily, tangled, and faded. Her reaction time was very slow, and her HP was lower. What once was a good 20 HP now was a weak 5 HP._

 _Sans had lost count how many times he had to revive the kid after her HP would drop to 0 for no reason. She'd just be walking one moment then she'd just give out under her own weight the next with no HP left. He had no idea how she got passed Toriel with such low HP and strength._

" _*heh, but it is a snowman. it's me Little blue." I chuckled as my eye lights roll to my left to where the voice came from. "No, it's not. You're more than a lump of snow Sans." her eyes were casted down as the snowball she was working on fell from her limp hand. I hugged to to me like normal, only this time she didn't hug back. This time she whispered in my ear. Her whisper was in a sobbing tone, "Sans...I'm so tired. I can't...I can't go on like this...I need strength, need ma...Too tired…..too tired…" at this point Little Blue seemed to be talking to herself, "_ _Gunnar...I'm sorry...so sorry...Gunnar please live on, fight on...Aaron...I lov…"_

 _Little Blue's HP dropped to 0 again. Only this time I was too shocked to react fast enough to save her from the HP drop._

 _ **(Haleema's - 352 reset; Genocide)**_

 _Killed everyone, and killed me in the end._

 _ **(Little Blue - 353 reset; Child Dead)**_

 _I remember reading the guard reports. But the reports only covered what the monster thought happened. Three days later I got a letter delivered to me. A monster had found the letter half jammed under the Ruin doors addressed to Papy. My best guess is that Little Blue had tried to shove it under the door for him to find before she died._

 _The monster that found it said they hadn't read it because that would be rude. Thank god monsters were so thoughtful. Once the monster left with my thanks I decide to read the letter first._

 _While it was only addressed to Papy, I figured it was a letter for both of us. Little Blue always favored my brother and was very sad that no one ever sent mail to Papyrus. She always thought he deserved more love than what he was given by others._

 _But what I read in the letter...I could never let Papy read it… It'd break his heart as well as confuse him with the reset information. But it was the bits on Chara and a being or group they called 'Sinner's Hand' that had my' bones shaking. This was when I realized that something evil was happening behind everything. But what?_

 _From what I gathered from the letter and reports I came to the conclusion that_ _Haleema Arctic is the real name of the dead child of Patience. She waited too long for Toriel to return and so Haleema was attacked by a to her low HP she had to flee the battle. The Froggit gave chase causing her to fall down the wrong pit in the Hole Puzzle. A Vegetoid snapped at for her when she wouldn't eat her greens, thus dropping her ribbon._

 _She ran to Toriel and stayed with her for a few months._

 _Sadly one day after a year of waiting a voice called to Haleema. A voice she said in her letter that was Chara…How she knew Chara was beyond me because that human had died a hundred years before Haleema fell. They can't be possible for humans right?_

 _She said Chara haunted her day and night for a week; slowly wearing at her small remaining patience. Driving her into exhaustion and silence._

 _Haleema's writing got panicky and unreadable. All I could make out were, "Chara!","Blood" "Puppet! Puppet!", "The Sinner's Hand is watching.", "Strings", "Red", "They pull.", and "Not real CHARA…"_

 _Chara must have driven Little Blue mad over time. There was nothing I could do...right? Guilt...I feel so guilty._

 _I guess Chara had lead her to the room overlooking the city one night. And talked Haleema into killing herself with a knife from the kitchen. Her favorite tea set toy butter knife fell out of her pocket when Toriel picked up her dead body._

 _Toriel gave her soul to Asgore. But became angry when he refused to use the soul and free everyone at that moment. Haleema's exhaustion overpowered her patience and thus she was locked away in a cold jar._

 _Thus the monsters had the first soul, the light blue of patience. Haleema Arctic was no more. I'm so sorry my friend…_

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Sans...why are you crying?" called a small voice, drawing Sans back to the present time. The memory of Little Blue had made his masking smile slip it would seem. Sans coughed as he quickly wiped the tears away and looked everywhere but at Frisk. "*just aha a side affect from my medicine. please i'm fine. give it a few hours and i'll be right as Papy." Sans smiled sweetly. And while Frisk didn't buy it for a moment, she decided to drop it for now. After all they both have skeletons in their closet. One of them more than the other.

* * *

Sorry I know this one was very short but it dropped a lot of backstory and plot. I hope this chapter helps fill in some bits, but it won't make sense until you hear how all the kids died and what the "Sinner's Hand" is.


End file.
